


黑桃国王和他的王后普通的一天

by FuxingUSK



Series: 米英脑洞、摸鱼、段子合集 [2]
Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers, 黑塔利亚
Genre: Cardverse, M/M
Language: 中文
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-06-07
Updated: 2019-06-07
Packaged: 2020-04-12 02:20:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,131
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19122616
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FuxingUSK/pseuds/FuxingUSK
Summary: 彩蛋（？）：1、神奇魔法糖的魔法是每隔一分钟会变成让你印象最深刻的食物！以我眉的创造力，到最后阿米能数出多少种不同味道呢？2、阿米说要后空翻的时候我脑子里是阿拉丁XD看过电影的朋友可以代入一下hhhh





	黑桃国王和他的王后普通的一天

又名：《黑桃国王叨叨录》、《钢铁般的耐心是怎样练成的——黑桃王后传》、《那些毁你幻想的皇室内情》……

 

1、早饭

阿尔弗雷德：【欲言又止】

亚瑟：【安静吃，并祈祷国王不要说话】

阿尔弗雷德：……我知道我说过很多遍了（王后叹气），但是，究竟是谁规定我们要在长条形桌子的两头吃饭？这真的很没道理，如果我要和你说话，我必须得用吼的。

亚瑟：【冷声】正因如此。

 

2、前往红心王国进行会晤，观看表演part1

阿尔弗雷德：如果他们一直坐在那里吹这个吹那个的，我可能会睡着。

亚瑟：【竖起食指抵在唇间，示意国王噤声】

阿尔弗雷德：可是真的很无聊。每次都是一样的民族歌舞，我都熟悉到能上去表演了！

亚瑟：如果你不想被谏官指责不尊重盟国，就闭嘴。

阿尔弗雷德：我不知道。不过至少比起被抓住在这里睡着，和你说话可能没那么糟。

亚瑟：【侧过头，瞪】看在盟友的面子上，你就不能忍耐一会儿？如果有一种魔法能让你闭嘴，我肯定会去学的。

阿尔弗雷德：【飞快亲了亲王后的脸】kiss魔法✰！

亚瑟：……

 

3、与红心三人的会晤进入尾声，观看表演part2

阿尔弗雷德：还有多久才结束？

亚瑟：耐心点，才刚刚开始，你像个坐不住的孩子。

阿尔弗雷德：嘿！我没办法，就像你搞不懂我对机械的爱好，我也欣赏不来这个。为什么他们不能表演杂技？那我可能会精神一点。我想上去后空翻，亚瑟，你知道我跳舞很帅，我是说——不是交谊舞。

阿尔弗雷德：亚瑟。

阿尔弗雷德：亚瑟——

阿尔弗雷德：嘿亚瑟，嘿。

亚瑟：这是我最后的请求，小声点。

阿尔弗雷德：【气音】亚瑟！你知道我刚刚在想什么吗？我想向红心国王要来这支乐队，那样我就能在三分钟内睡着了。但是我仔细想了想，决定放弃了，你猜为什么？

亚瑟：【不耐烦】为什么？

阿尔弗雷德：如果有另一堆人在我们的房间里，你就不会和我——了！

亚瑟：……闭嘴。否则就算没有人在我们的房间里，我也不会和你做。

阿尔弗雷德：……

亚瑟：……

亚瑟：……

亚瑟：【塞给国王一颗糖】吃吧，你有事做了。

阿尔弗雷德：【含】……

阿尔弗雷德：哇。

阿尔弗雷德：哇哦。

阿尔弗雷德：哇……亚瑟！

亚瑟：如果你能记住在这种场合能小点声说话，我会很感激的。

阿尔弗雷德：【气音】这颗糖会变味道！太神奇了！！

亚瑟：【得意地】只是用了一点魔法。

阿尔弗雷德：【气音】有你第一次做司康的味道，上个月牛肉腰子派，昨天布丁裹羊内脏的……

亚瑟：……

本田菊：【笑】

 

4、晚饭

阿尔弗雷德：亚瑟真的很苛刻——贵族嘛，我知道，总是下巴朝天的。但是他真的很苛刻。

阿尔弗雷德：如果有一种魔法能看到一个人内心对别人的定位，那么亚瑟的一定是这样的：方片国王——青蛙；草花国王——野人；我——乡巴佬。

亚瑟：阿尔弗雷德，我希望你不要忘记，你现在是国王了，顾念你的出身，我不奢求你有国王的品位，但至少你总能做得到食不言吧？

阿尔弗雷德：【对着盘子】看吧。

阿尔弗雷德：不过我挺喜欢他这点的，至少在床上是这样。

 

5、就寝

亚瑟：咳。虽然你今天还是改不掉话多的毛病，但综合看来，你的表现还是不错的。至少演讲的时候没有即兴说个段子，参观机械厂的时候没有对感兴趣的发明研究到赶不上会议时间，听报告的时候没有把桌子锤碎——骑士已经明确表示被你损坏的东西需要我们自己掏腰包……

亚瑟：综上所述，我觉得应该给你一些奖励。今天我可以用嘴……

亚瑟：……阿尔弗雷德？

阿尔弗雷德：Zzzz

亚瑟：……

亚瑟：累了一沾床就睡，还是像孩子一样……

亚瑟：【亲吻国王额头】Night—night,my king.

**Author's Note:**

> 彩蛋（？）：
> 
> 1、神奇魔法糖的魔法是每隔一分钟会变成让你印象最深刻的食物！以我眉的创造力，到最后阿米能数出多少种不同味道呢？
> 
> 2、阿米说要后空翻的时候我脑子里是阿拉丁XD看过电影的朋友可以代入一下hhhh


End file.
